Choices
by Alessia Heartilly
Summary: "La vita è una scelta tra l'essere uno da soli e l'essere uno insieme."  Raccolta di oneshot


_**Disclaimer**_: Final Fantasy VIII e i suoi personaggi sono proprietà Square-Enix e vengono qui utilizzati senza alcun scopo di lucro. Ogni violazione del copyright è pertanto da non ritenersi intesa.

_**Nota dell'autrice**_: ho scritto questa storiella per l'iniziativa "Un prompt al giorno" di , e tutte le storie che eventualmente seguiranno saranno scritte per lo stesso motivo, con giorno e prompt indicato sotto al titolo (ma spero di riuscire a postarle in tempo, d'ora in poi XD). Il titolo della raccolta intera è ispirato a una frase meravigliosa sulle scelte che trovai a proposito della canzone One, degli U2.  
>Riguardo a questa primissima cosa, vi prego di considerare che è stata scritta con un mal di testa martellante. Se ci fossero punti dove non ha senso, è per questo motivo. Inoltre, vorrei dedicarla a <strong>Little_Rinoa<strong>, per ragioni che lei già conosce^^

**CHOICES  
>I. Creare<strong>**  
><strong>_Prompt: 12 gennaio – Bambini_

Squall Leonhart non era molto pratico di bambini; erano troppo piccoli, troppo rumorosi, troppo fragili, e i suoi ricordi dell'infanzia erano troppo labili per permettergli di capirli.

Rinoa continuava a ripetergli che quando – ma soprattutto _**se**_ – ne avrebbe avuti di suoi sarebbe andata meglio, avrebbe imparato a trattarli e non avere paura di star loro accanto, come era successo a Seifer, che aveva quasi dato di matto quando aveva messo incinta Fujin, ma poi se l'era cavata bene.

Il fatto che il suo rivale della vita riuscisse a fare qualcosa però non gli dava tutta la sicurezza necessaria a pensare di poterlo fare anche lui. Soprattutto, buttare in sfida anche l'avere dei figli era qualcosa che lo metteva a disagio. Per cui, si disse infine, era meglio per lui non diventare mai padre.

Del resto, il suo lavoro era la scusa perfetta da accampare con chiunque non si facesse gli affari suoi e gli chiedesse perché non gli piacevano i bambini.

* * *

><p>Rivelargli di essere incinta la mattina presto, prima degli allenamenti, non era stata un gran buona idea. Rinoa ne ebbe la certezza quando sollevò la cornetta del telefono del suo piccolo ufficio e rimase ad ascoltare la dottoressa Kadowaki che le comunicava che Squall era in infermeria, con una gamba rotta.<p>

Del resto, non era sicura di quando sarebbe stato il momento migliore.

Ma ecco, forse l'aveva trovato: lui era immobilizzato, in attesa di sapere se la frattura era scomposta oppure no, e quindi avrebbe dovuto ascoltarla comunque. Non come quella mattina – ma alla fine, decise, era comunque una colpa riconducibile a lei – che il caffè gli era andato di traverso ed era sembrato che gli occhi gli uscissero dalle orbite.

"Mi hanno avvertita che eri qui," esordì Rinoa, prendendo una sedia e andando a mettersi accanto al suo letto. Squall aveva un braccio a coprirgli gli occhi, e non si mosse nemmeno quando la sentì allungare una mano a prendere la sua; lei scrollò le spalle, come se la cosa le fosse indifferente, e continuò, "non l'ho fatto apposta, credimi."

"Lo so."

Beh, se non altro le parlava. Era un risultato enorme, considerato che si trattava Squall Leonhart e non esisteva al mondo una persona più testarda di lui. Ad eccezione di Seifer, forse. E anche di suo padre. E magari, ma solo poco poco, anche di se stessa.

"Ma oramai c'è."

"Lo so."

Sì, parlava ma aveva un vocabolario piuttosto ridotto. Rinoa non seppe cosa altro dire, perché in realtà non sentiva di doversi giustificare o spiegare: erano stati in due a concepire quel bambino, e per quanto spaventosa potesse essere quell'esperienza alla loro età, era anche qualcosa che la lasciava senza fiato, che le mandava brividi lungo la schiena, che la portava già ad immaginare come sarebbe stato. Aveva persino pensato che c'erano dei bei nomi per maschietti che –

"Mi hai preso alla sprovvista, tutto qui."

Stavolta Rinoa gli scostò bruscamente il braccio dagli occhi, e lo guardò come a dire: _mi prendi in giro?_

"Ok, non me l'aspettavo. Non credevo che sarebbe mai successo. Non è un'idea che mi entusiasma. In più siamo giovani, faccio un lavoro pericoloso, e-"

"Per favore, Squall, so benissimo che quella del lavoro è una scusa."

Lui sospirò e non disse più nulla, riportandosi il braccio sugli occhi. Rinoa lasciò andare la presa sulla sua mano, e dopo svariati minuti di silenzio, la sua voce sembrò lontana, assente, come svuotata. "Non dobbiamo per forza tenerlo… se non lo vuoi."

Fu in quel momento che Squall si rese conto che oramai era nei pasticci. Perché non era stato il modo in cui Rinoa aveva accennato a quella possibilità, né il tono della sua voce, stanco e come sciupato, né la lontananza che sentiva in quel momento. Non era stato nulla di quello che Rinoa aveva detto e fatto. Era stata l'idea, fulminante, velocissima, chiara e lampante che lui quel bambino _**lo voleva**_. L'idea di non tenerlo, qualsiasi cosa Rinoa avesse sottinteso con quella frase, gli dava la nausea.

"C'è. È nostro. Certo che lo teniamo."

Cercò di prepararsi alla gioia di Rinoa, che difatti corse da lui e gli gettò le braccia al collo, ma l'assalto fu così potente che nelle sue condizioni non riuscì a evitare che una parte del peso della sua ragazza gli finisse sulla gamba ferita. Sibilò di dolore, cercando di evitare che lei se ne accorgesse, ma fu tutto inutile.

"Scusa, scusa, scusa, scusa!" si affrettò a dire lei, sempre ridendo e piangendo. "Mi dispiace, ti ho fatto molto male? Certo che ti ho fatto male, che stupida! Scusa, scusa, scusa-"

Lui la interruppe prendendole il viso tra le mani e baciandola lievemente, con una nuova smorfia di dolore quando lei spostò il peso sul letto e il movimento lo fece sussultare. "Rinoa, se continui così non ci saranno mai abbastanza antidolorifici!"

"Sono felice," sussurrò lei, con la voce rotta dall'emozione. "Avevo così paura…"

Lui trovò finalmente una posizione abbastanza comoda e poco dolorosa, e la abbracciò stretta, tacendo sulle proprie, di paure. Non era il momento di parlarne, non prima di averci ripensato su senza il ruggito dell'Archeosaurus che lo rincorreva e voleva sbranarlo.

Ne avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo, si trovò a pensare una decina di minuti dopo, perché la dottoressa Kadowaki gli aveva appena annunciato che sarebbe dovuto rimanere fermo per un bel po'.

* * *

><p>Più il corpo di Rinoa cambiava, allargandosi e ammorbidendosi nelle forme della gravidanza, più lui si trovava a collegare ogni cosa a una delle sue paure. Che riconducevano, alla fine, tutte a una sola: che qualcosa andasse storto, per Rinoa, per il bambino, per tutti e due. Per tutti e tre, perché sapeva che se qualcosa fosse davvero andato storto, lui si sarebbe trovato davanti a un dolore insopprimibile dopo aver appena accarezzato una felicità impensabile.<p>

Era particolarmente ironico trovarsi a rassicurarla che lui la trovava attraente comunque, se non più di prima, e pensare tra sé e sé che avrebbe potuto perderla. Il contrasto tra la frivolezza, quasi, delle preoccupazioni di Rinoa e la serietà delle sue la diceva lunga su come lui stesse affrontando la cosa. In quelle settimane di immobilità forzata aveva fatto di tutto per trovare un po' di tranquillità: aveva letto un sacco di libri, aveva parlato di nascosto con la dottoressa Kadowaki, con Edea, con Laguna. Le rassicurazioni che tutto stava andando bene, per Rinoa e per il piccolo, che l'essere strega non l'avrebbe messa in pericolo, e che Raine non era morta propriamente di parto, non placavano la sua paura.

Rinoa non ne sapeva nulla, e sfogliava libri e riviste e ricamava vestitini e bavaglini, e canticchiava camminando per il loro appartamento, e gli prendeva la mano, la sera, per posarsela dove sentiva il bambino muoversi, ed era tutta gioia, e amore, e tenerezza. Era bella, felice e luminosa e guardarla, a volte, lo faceva sentire più sereno, meno preoccupato, meno impaurito, e quel sorriso gli allargava qualcosa di caldo in mezzo al petto che sembrava esplodere quando sentiva il piedino di suo figlio che spingeva sotto alla sua mano.

* * *

><p>La sua gamba era guarita e aveva già ripreso a lavorare quando lo chiamarono dall'infermeria perché Rinoa era in travaglio. Volò lungo le scale, perché l'ascensore era troppo lento, con il cuore che sembrava scoppiargli di emozione paura nel petto, e si fiondò nello stanzino accanto a quello dove lei stava partorendo, quando il destino, sotto forma della dottoressa, gli buttò addosso una paura nuova.<p>

Rinoa, che fino al giorno prima gli aveva detto che mai l'avrebbe voluto con sé in quel momento, implorava di averlo accanto.

Non se la sentì di negarle il suo conforto ed entrò insieme alla dottoressa, cercando di non dare a vedere quanto stesse tremando. Sorrise esitante quando la vide stesa sul lettino, con l'espressione distorta dal dolore, e cercò di non mostrare troppa paura e preoccupazione. Con un cenno della mano, Rinoa gli fece capire di sedersi dietro di lei. Lui la accontentò, sistemandola tra le sue gambe, e attirandola al petto quando gli sembrava che avesse bisogno di supporto.

Cercò di non chiudere gli occhi, di non sussultare alle urla di Rinoa e di non lamentarsi per come lei gli stringeva la mano quando era al culmine del dolore, anche se gli faceva davvero male. Ma era lei quella che stava soffrendo di più, quella che stava _**rischiando**_ di più, e lui doveva essere forte per lei, per suo figlio e per se stesso. Sopportò stoicamente la tensione e la paura e cercò di esserle quanto più di supporto gli riusciva di essere in quel momento. Gli sembrava che non sarebbe bastato mai.

Dopo quella che gli sembrò un'eternità, e che doveva essere sembrata ancora più lunga a Rinoa, tutta presa dal dolore e dalla respirazione e dalle spinte, la dottoressa prese qualcosa tra le sue gambe e sollevò un corpicino sporco che iniziava a urlare a squarciagola. Rinoa gli si appoggiò addosso, piangendo di dolore e di fatica e di gioia, e lui cercò di accarezzarla e farla sentire tranquilla e al sicuro, nonostante lui fosse tutto un subbuglio di paura e tensione.

Ecco, era quello il momento, si disse, adesso poteva succedere di tutto. Adesso, stando alla storia della sua vita, sarebbe successo qualcosa.

Successe solo che Rinoa gli rimase addosso a lungo, e lui accolse così suo figlio, un maschietto sano e forte, che la Kadowaki mise tra le braccia della sua ragazza. Lui li osservò dalla sua posizione semi privilegiata, con un braccio intorno a Rinoa e una mano che si allungava inconsapevolmente ad accarezzare la testolina dell'essere che era sgusciato fuori da lei. Aveva già tanti capelli neri, e Rinoa rise, scostando la copertina azzurra per contargli le dita.

"È tutto a posto," sussurrò poi, senza rivolgersi a qualcuno di preciso, con una nota di commozione e meraviglia nella voce che gli permise di non vergognarsi della sua, di commozione.

"È tutto perfetto," replicò Squall, e in quel momento ebbe la certezza che qualcosa, in lui, si sarebbe aggiustato presto.

* * *

><p>I primi mesi furono duri e pesanti: la sua completa incapacità a trattare i bambini lo faceva sentire goffo e impacciato, e aveva paura di far male a suo figlio solo tenendolo in braccio. Non lo capiva quando piangeva, dote che invece Rinoa sembrava avere, e il suo istinto paterno sembrava esaurirsi quando entrava in casa: prima, mentre lavorava alacremente per finire più in fretta, o mentre si allenava con più attenzione del solito per non ferirsi, non vedeva l'ora di tornare a casa per vederlo, e poi non riusciva nemmeno a toccarlo.<p>

Come poteva un esserino fatto dal niente da lui e Rinoa insieme resistere agli abbracci che avrebbe voluto dedicargli? Era così piccolo e indifeso che gli sembrava che le sue mani da gunblader fossero troppo rudi e grosse e ruvide. Non riusciva mai a trovare la conca perfetta del gomito per sorreggergli la testa, quando lo prendeva in braccio, e non riusciva nemmeno a capire come cullarlo perché il movimento lo tranquillizzasse, invece che farlo strillare di più. Sembrava che il bambino percepisse la sua insicurezza e diventava irrequieto quando lo teneva in braccio.

Ma poi arrivava Rinoa, glielo posava in braccio rispiegandogli ogni volta come tenerlo e come cullarlo, si accoccolava contro la sua spalla e gli sussurrava tutti i progressi del giorno – e lui guardava meravigliato tutto quello che suo figlio faceva, come muoveva gli occhi, come sbadigliava, come dormiva.

E aveva l'assoluta certezza che avrebbe preferito morire, piuttosto che far del male a lui – alla sua famiglia.

* * *

><p>Squall non si permise di rimanere da solo col bambino fino a quando destino decise di costringerlo.<p>

In realtà Squall adorava suo figlio, e gli sarebbe piaciuto riuscire ad essere un bravo papà che sapeva come prenderlo in braccio e calmarlo. Era diventato più bravo a farlo, nel corso di quei mesi, ma tutto dipendeva da dove era Rinoa: anche se oramai il bambino non si agitava più quando era lui a tenerlo, la vicinanza di Rinoa faceva sentire Squall più ranquillo. Sapeva che se avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato ci sarebbe stata lei a correggerlo, e questo gli permetteva di credere un po' di più nelle sue capacità genitoriali. Ma bastava che Rinoa fosse in un'altra stanza e lui tornava a riempirsi di paure e insicurezze.

Un giorno però Rinoa aveva un bisogno talmente evidente di riposo che lui non se la sentì di chiederle di rimanergli accanto. Il bambino aveva avuto un po' di febbre e aveva dormito poco nei giorni precedenti; Rinoa era rimasta in piedi, e anche quando Squall si offriva di occuparsene lui, perché lei potesse dormire, lei rispondeva che non poteva lasciarglielo fare: lui si allenava la mattina e non aveva certo bisogno di arrivare davanti a un Archeosaurus mezzo addormentato.

Ma quel pomeriggio, complice un forte mal di testa e un po' di notti insonni, cedette, dopo aver ottenuto la promessa che non si sarebbe allenato.

Squall si ritrovò quindi a fare tutto senza aver mai l'aiuto di Rinoa: iniziò esitante, e il bambino percepì la tensione. "Non piangere, per favore," gli sussurrò allora, cercando di prenderlo in braccio nel modo corretto, e di cullarlo quel tanto che bastava per tranquillizzarlo. Funzionò, e Squall prese il coraggio di sollevarlo un po' di più per baciargli la fronte.

Il resto del pomeriggio scorse più liscio di quanto Squall avesse mai pensato: riuscì a preparargli un biberon di latte che non fosse né troppo caldo né troppo freddo, riuscì a distrarlo abbastanza da non iniziare a piangere e svegliare Rinoa, riuscì anche a mettersi sulla sedia a dondolo, sempre accuratamente evitata prima d'allora, e a farla dondolare appena perché il movimento cullasse il piccolo. "Avevo tanta paura," sussurrò mentre lo guardava dormire. "Avevo così tanta paura di farti male… di non essere un bravo papà per te. Di non essere abbastanza perché io non so cosa vuol dire essere bambini, non me lo ricordo."

Fermò il dondolio della sedia, continuando a fissare suo figlio che dormiva pacifico e ignaro della sua confessione. "E avevo paura per la tua mamma. Avevo paura di perderla come ho perso mia madre. Avevo paura di rimanere solo con te e di non riuscire a fare il padre… e di trovarmi ad abbandonarti. Avevo paura che averti uccidesse Rinoa… che uccidesse anche te. E vi amo troppo per perdervi adesso."

Si trovò a ridacchiare senza quasi rendersene conto. "Quando la mamma mi ha detto che ti aspettava, mi sono quasi strozzato con il caffè. Poi sono uscito di corsa con la scusa di essere in ritardo ed ero così distratto che mi sono incastrato in una buca e mi sono rotto una gamba."

Mosse la mano libera ad accarezzare la testolina del bambino, stringendolo appena un po' di più al petto. "Avevo paura ma ti volevo già. E sono davvero contento di aver avuto il coraggio di non lasciarmi sopraffare quella mattina, perché adesso sei qui e io ti amo davvero tanto. Te e la mamma, che siete gli amori della mia vita. E sarò sempre orgoglioso di te perché io e la mamma ti abbiamo fatto dal niente e io non avevo mai creato qualcosa di così stupefacente come te."

Fu allora che sentì le braccia di Rinoa scivolargli intorno al collo, le sue labbra sfiorargli la guancia e la sua voce sussurrargli, tenera e commossa, "anche noi ti amiamo e siamo orgogliosi di te."

"Non dovresti dormire?" cercò di rimprovera scherzosamente lui, per non portare il discorso su qualcosa di davvero troppo imbarazzante. Suo figlio non avrebbe mai ricordato le sue parole, ma Rinoa…

"Il mal di testa è passato e mi sono riposata abbastanza," ribatté lei. "Che ne dici se lo mettiamo a letto? Ho l'impressione che io e te abbiamo un po' di cose di cui parlare..."

Si stupì di quanto fosse fluido e sicuro il gesto con lui le allungò il bambino perché lo prendesse in braccio e lo sistemasse nel suo lettino.

Forse era davvero ora di lasciare andare la paura, rimuginò quando Rinoa si accoccolò tra le sue braccia, sul divano. Forse era successo quello che avrebbe dovuto succedere fin dall'inizio: quello che lei aveva predetto quando ancora non esisteva nemmeno l'idea di quel figlio. Forse, semplicemente, essere genitori veniva da qualcosa di naturale che stava annidato in fondo all'animo, e che lui aveva risvegliato a poco a poco.

Forse, si stupì di pensare alla fine, poco prima di addormentarsi, avere paura l'aveva reso un padre migliore.

* * *

><p>Fu solo molti mesi dopo che quel qualcosa che Squall aveva sentito ripararsi il giorno della nascista di suo figlio si richiuse del tutto, senza lasciare nemmeno una cicatrice.<p>

Era di ritorno da una missione, e Rinoa lo aspettava accanto alla mappa direzionale, e reggeva per le mani il piccolo che accennava a fare i primi passi. Lui li vide da lontano, quando ancora salutava il custode, e si sentì meno stanco, meno infreddolito e meno dolorante. Guardava il suo bambino mettere un piede davanti all'altro e si sentiva così incredibilmente orgoglioso di aver contribuito a crearlo che non riuscì a evitare il sorriso che gli si disegnò sulla bocca.

Si avvicinò a loro lentamente, come se non volesse disturbarli e come se, insieme, volesse farlo per entrare a far parte di quel quadro. Rinoa udì i suoi passi e gli rivolse un sorriso, poi si chinò e lo indicò al bambino. Lui guardò il viso sempre sorridente di suo figlio – tratto che sicuramente aveva ereditato da Rinoa – ma pochi minuti dopo si rese conto che sarebbe potuto scoppiare a piangere.

Il bambino sembrò illuminarsi quando lo vide arrivare. Rinoa lo sosteneva lasciando che si reggesse in equilibrio da solo, pronta a prenderlo se per caso fosse caduto, e il suo sorriso si allargò a dismisura quando lo sentì dire, un po' incerto, "pa?"

Era un suono che poteva voler dire qualsiasi cosa, ma Squall si sentì spaccare il cuore perché quella era la sua prima parola ed era _**per lui**_. Era 'papà' e nulla l'avrebbe convinto del contrario, perché lo sentiva dentro, da qualche parte dell'anima, in quel posto dove si annidava l'istinto a essere i migliori genitori possibile. Si chinò davanti a loro e il bambino fece qualche passo da solo prima di lasciarsi prendere da suo padre.

Lui e Rinoa si sollevarono insieme. Squall si strinse il bambino al petto con un braccio, godendosi la sensazione di quelle piccole braccia che gli circondavano il collo e ascoltando la sua voce che gorgogliava cose incomprensibili, e allungò il braccio libero per circondare la vita di Rinoa.

"Bentornato a casa," sussurrò lei, alzandosi sulle punte per baciarlo mentre con una mano sistemava la maglietta del bambino.

Sì, pensò Squall stringendoseli entrambi al petto.

Finalmente era tornato a casa.

*****  
><em><strong>Note dell'autrice<strong>_: sono in ritardo di un giorno, è vero, ma visto che oramai ero in ritardo di qualche minuto per postarla secondo l'iniziativa di , ho pensato che tanto valeva rileggerla e sistemarla.  
>Spero che almeno a <em><strong>Little_Rinoa<strong>_ non sembri uno schifo esagerato XD  
>Presto creerò anche il post di risposta ad eventuali commenti sul mio blog. Alla prossima (che spero di inserire per tempo! XD) – <em>Alessia Heartilly<em>


End file.
